Gagik Vorsordyan
Gagik Vorsordyan is the son of the huntsman and the princess from the Armenian fairy tale The Huntsman. Info Name: Gagik Vorsordyan Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Huntsman Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Robustiano Caridad Secret Heart's Desire: To make friends with lots of elephants. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of birds - and casting spells. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not quite ready for a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm blue-yellow colorblind, so it's hard for me to see colors that aren't green or red. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm very good with animals.. Least Favorite Subject: Theater. I'm pretty shy on stage. Best Friend Forever After: Tarik Slavuj and Zsombor Pelikan. They love birds too. Character Appearance Gagik is below average height, with olive skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a green jacket with a bird pattern and light green pants. Personality Gagik is a calm, easygoing young man who loves birds - and elephants. He really cares about animals and appreciates the wonders of nature. But Gagik has a sadistic side too. He also knows a few magic spells from his mother and likes to use them to prank others. He would never harm an animal, but playing jokes on people is fair game for him. Biography Barev Dzez! I'm Gagik Vorsordyan, the son of the huntsman from The Huntsman. He was a poor boy who lived with his widowed mother. One day he shot a bird and brought it home. The bird's beauty illuminated the home. He later brought it to the king. The king demanded ivory, and the huntsman set out to find some. He later found a stream where elephants gathered to drink. He slaughtered the elephants and took their ivory to the king. The king then demanded the princess of Fairyland for his bride. The huntsman went to retrieve her, and recruited several men in the process. They later reached Fairyland. The king had many challenges, but the humtsman and his companions managed to overcome them (one such task being finding the princess' comb in a hot sauna). At last the huntsman won the princess, and he took her back to the king. The learned of the ungrateful king's treachery, and the princess used a spell to change the king and his vizier to birds. The huntsman became the new king and married the fairy princess. I live with my parents. I have an older sister named Anahit and a younger brother named Patig. We have an extensive ivory trade in our kingdom, although we don't kill them. Mom uses her magic to make the elephants' tusks grow back after their old ones are pulled out. It's convenient, since it takes two years to make a baby elephant and several more for them to grow tusks. Despite being the son of a huntsman, I'm not that much of a huntsman. I prefer to bond with animals and get to know them. I love birds, and I spend much of my time birdwatching in my palace courtyard. I also really get along with elephants. I even have a pet elephant of my own named Sirvart. She is a pink elephant - pink elephants are pretty rare, but you can find them in Fairyland. I've inherited some magic from my mother. I know how to cast spells by using magic words. This is where I show my dark side. Normally I'm very easygoing, but when I want to cast a spell, I can be kinda mischievous. I love to use my spells to play pranks on other kids, like making their pants fall down and placing things that make noises on their seats. It seems to get a lot of big reactions. I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm colorblind. But I'm not the usual red-green colorblind; I'm blue-yellow colorblind. Everything seems to look green, red, or pink to me. I never got to appreciate blue or yellow. It's a shame since lots of birds have blue or yellow feathers, and I see them as green or pink instead. Granted, green is my favorite color, and I like pink too, but it would be nice to see other colors too. In terms of the destiny conflict...I'm a Rebel. I don't want to slaughter a bunch of elephants just to get their ivory. Granted, the second half of the story isn't too bad, but the first half involves killing animals, and I don't want to do that. Trivia *Gagik's surname is derived from the Armenian word vorsord meaning "huntsman". *Gagik is not a vegetarian - he's actually pretty fond of meat. In fact, his favorite food is lahmajoun, an Armenian pizza-like dish that contains minced meat. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Armenian